Various types of coin counting machines are known. Some coin counting machines (e.g., vending machines, gaming devices such as slot machines, and the like) are configured to receive one coin at a time through a slot. These machines are relatively simple and typically designed for relatively low throughput and little, if any, coin cleaning. Such machines, however, are usually ill-suited for counting large quantities of consumer coins received all at once (such as a large quantity of coins poured into a machine from, e.g., a coin jar).
Machines for counting and/or sorting relatively large quantities of consumer coins include those disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,079, 7,028,827, 7,520,374, and 7,865,432, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Some of these machines count consumer coins and dispense redeemable cash vouchers, while others may offer other types of products and services either exclusively or in addition to vouchers. Such products and services can include, for example, dispensing and/or topping-up prepaid cards (e.g., gift cards, phone cards, etc.), “e-certificates,” and the like, and transfers to online accounts (e.g., Paypal™), mobile wallets, etc. Vouchers can be redeemed for cash and/or merchandise at a point of sale (POS) in a retail establishment, while e-certificates can enable the holder to purchase items online by inputting a code from the e-certificate when making the purchase. Prepaid gift cards can be used to make POS purchases by, for example, swiping the card through a conventional card reader, and prepaid phone cards can be used for making cell phone calls. The term “mobile wallet” can refer generally to an electronic commerce account implemented by a mobile phone or other mobile wireless device. In some embodiments, mobile wallets store “virtual gift cards,” virtual loyalty cards, etc.; transfer value; and/or conduct transactions for, e.g., purchasing goods and/or services from suitably enabled merchants. The term “virtual gift card” can refer to an application program operating on the mobile device that performs like a prepaid card, such as a gift card. Virtual gift cards can enable the user to wirelessly purchase items and/or services, pay bills, and/or conduct other transactions with retailers and other merchants via, e.g., a wirelessly enabled point of sale (POS) terminal, the Internet, and/or other computer networks.
Some coin counting and/or sorting machines include a hinged coin input tray that is manually lifted by the user to introduce their coins into the machine for processing. Such an input tray is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,079. When at rest, the input tray is angled downward and away from a raised hinge line that forms a slight peak. This prevents coins in the tray from flowing into the machine until the user begins rotating the tray upwardly about the peak. As the user continues lifting the input tray, the coins begin to slide out of the tray, over the peak and into the machine for counting and/or sorting. In some instances, the user may be required to use their hands to manually control the flow of coins out of the input tray. For example, if the user lifts the tray too fast, the user may need to place their hands near the peak to prevent coins from leaving the input tray too quickly and jamming the machine. On the other hand, if the user lifts the tray too slowly, the user may need to move some coins out of the tray and over the peak by hand. In either case, user involvement may be necessary to facilitate the coin input process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,125, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclosed an automatic coin input tray for a self-service coin-counting machine. The input tray employed a spring-loaded rotating disk that would drop if the user poured in more coins than the tray could initially process. This dropping feature can make it difficult to adequately seal gaps between the rotating disk and the surrounding coin bowl.
Speed and accuracy are important considerations in self-service coin counting machines. Consumers are less inclined to use a coin counting machine if they have to wait an appreciable amount of time to have their coins counted. Coin counting machines should also be accurate and relatively easy to operate to encourage use. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide coin counting machines with coin input systems that are relatively easy to use, and facilitate accurate and relatively fast counting of large quantities of coins.